


Drink | A Prelude

by sugarbombxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slightly More Abstract, Vampire Ignis Scientia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbombxv/pseuds/sugarbombxv
Summary: When your muse insists on some Vampire!Ignis.





	Drink | A Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one sitting at 4am. That fine line between SFW and NSFW, I’m not sure which.

The softest kisses trace your skin, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Crimson taints your milky expanse, remnants of his first bite, his first feed. Your wrist dangles limply by your side, drained. The smell of blood permeates the air, the metallic tang of red lingering in between particles like a lover unwilling to leave.  
  
Ignis presses his mouth against the tender flesh of your throat, his eyes fluttering shut as he feels your pulse on his lips. He slips his tongue across it once. Delicate, delicious, and very much alive. A faint groan escapes him and you feel his fangs sink into your skin to reach the red wine in your neck. He drinks, swallowing you down like sustenance, your scarlet nectar the sweetest honey to his ravenous mouth.  
  
Your fingers dig deep into his scalp, a parallel pressure to the one he inflicts on you. Pressure. Pleasure. You can no longer tell the difference. Hands lost in the forest of his silky hair, for once untouched by product, free like the monster he has become, released from the shackles of humanity.  
  
“I want to drink you _dry_ , kitten."  
  
His voice so melodious yet so frighteningly unsettling. Your blood perfumes the air filled with the succulent sounds he is making as he gorges on you, an uninhibited respite from a longing he refuses to resist any longer. He has driven himself mad from the hunt for you in his mind, a losing battle he fought valiantly in. You feel him in your bones now as he makes sweet, lethal love to your skin and flesh.  
  
Thick liquid of the darkest red trickles down your neck and collarbone, its scent intoxicating to him. Your supple skin and sweet freshness drive him to delirium, a heady rapture he cannot reign in. He dismisses the will to stop, and your hold on consciousness slips as you struggle to pull yourself together, grasping at surfaces so slick you slip right off only to fall deeper and deeper into the abyss.  
  
You tighten your grip around him, but it goes unnoticed as he feeds, devours, satiating a thirst unmatched. Your eyelids start to close and you let go, the last sensation being the coldness of his soft lips and the sharp pierce of twin fangs beneath your skin, giving way to numbness and nothingness. And two deep red marks as testament to who you truly belong to.  
  
There is no fight or flight, only surrender as you yield completely to him. Only to him, ensconced in the dreamlike haven of darkness as you fade to black, his lips still hungrily pressed against your skin.  
  
_Only to him._

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly write on Tumblr, come and scream/gush/rant with me! @sugarbombxv (:


End file.
